


Discord One Shots

by SwiftWindC



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Cephalopods (Splatoon), Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftWindC/pseuds/SwiftWindC
Summary: A collection of one shots based on prompts I receive from members of the discord server I'm in.





	1. Lazy Day with Agent 96

**Author's Note:**

> Topic- agent 96  
> Prompt- lazy day  
> Credit to SYwaves
> 
> This might be the only one written in this format. I typed it out like how we do in the discord server, and I did this on my phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 was bored, none of her regular activities were available to her today, so she decides to call up her girlfriends...

4 was staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Today was her day off from agent work. Normally this wouldn't be so bad... unfortunately Grizzco was also closed... and so was turf war. They were doing maintenance on ALL the equipment... on every map... today. Whoever thought that was a good idea was stupid. And should be fired. Cause now she's bored.

4 rolled over to look at her clock... and groaned. It was 8:14... she swears it's been longer than that... last time she checked it was 8:10...

4: I'M SO BORED! UGH!

She rolled to face the ceiling again and started trying to see patterns in the plaster...

4: I swear to cod I'm gonna die of boredom... OH! I could call 3 and 8! Maybe I can do something with them!

4 excitedly pulled out her phone and called 3... no luck. And 3 still hasn't set up her voicemail... so she tried calling 8... still no luck. But at least she got to hear one of her girlfriends’ voice, even if it was a recording. She was so confused when she recorded the message and it still made 4 smile every time... but now she was back at square one.

4: I’ll just leave a voicemail... hopefully she'll see it...

4 was a little jealous of 3 and 8. They got to live together in their own place, but Marie wouldn't let her move in because she was still 16... they were only 17! And they moved in together last year!

Suddenly her phone buzzed. 8 had sent her a text.  
"Hi! Sorry about missing the call. 3 and I were asleep. Why don't you come over for the day?"

4 jumped at the chance to do SOMETHING! She sent a reply stating she'd be over in a few minutes. She'd already showered anyways...

She raced out the door as soon as she was ready. Jogging over to her girlfriends' apartment only took about 10 minutes jogging, so off she went!

4: Wait we're doing what?

3: Having a lazy day. You know... where we're lazy. All day.

4 cursed whatever gods existed because surely they were laughing at her right now if they did.

4: Well what if we go out to the mov-

3: The theater is closed due to water damage from the storm yesterday. 

4: What about the mall?

8: You hate shopping.

4: Erm... arcade?

3: 4 you know 8 doesn't like crowds.

8: Is it really so bad just... not doing anything?

4:... Yes! How are you two not gonna get bored?!

3:... 4 have you ever had a lazy day?

4:... No? I'm always doing stuff.

3 and 8 shared a look. 4 didn't like it when they did that. Usually that meant that they were planning something.

8: 4 come sit here please.

4 also hated the fact that 8 was too cute to refuse… especially when she said please. Could she just not be the gayest girl in all of Inkopolis for 5 minutes?

She came around and sat down on the couch in front of the TV… and was immediately pulled into her girlfriends warm embrace.

8: Good! Now then 3… could you be a dear and get the movies? And snacks?

3: Sure thing sweetie. And 4, trust me… you'll enjoy today.

3 gave 8 and her a soft smile before she walked into the kitchen to get the snacks… cod, she loved it when 3 smiled. She was such an intimidating squid normally… but she looked so at ease when she smiled like that. Like all the stress melted away from her. 4 loved being able to get 3 to smile like that…

3 returned with the snacks a moment later, chips, some sodas, cookies, and even a massive bag of assorted candies.

After placing those down, 3 went and pulled out several movies from the cabinet next to the TV. She had a romantic comedy, a sci-fI horror, and an action fantasy movie 4 kind of recognized… she was pretty sure it was well known for being extremely long… 3 motioned to 4 before speaking up.

3: So which one do you wanna watch first?

4: Uh… let's get the horror one out of the way while it's still daytime… I'm not big on horror…

4 did not like the look on 3’s face when she said that. Nor did she like that 8 was giggling madly. Before she could even try and change her mind, 3 put the movie in. 4’s fate was sealed. Not even an hour into the movie, 4 had already hid behind her hands twice, buried her face into 8’s chest, and nearly spilt her drink when she chose the wrong moment to go for a sip. The whole time 3 had been laughing her ass off.

4: It's not funny!

3: You're right. Sorry 4.

3 leaned in to give 4 a kiss on her cheek as an apology. Curse 3 and her good looks, great charm, and great kisses… 4 returned her focus to the movie just in time for the monster to pop out and attack causing her to scream and latch onto 8 again.

4: I never wanna see that movie again! That was horrifying! All the gore and jump scares and… no!

She shuddered violently.

3: Alright alright I'm sorry. Come on let's take a quick break and have some actual food to help calm those nerves.

Apparently actual food consisted of sandwiches…

3: It’s all we have. I have to go shopping tomorrow anyways. Just be happy I'm feeding you!

4 could tell by her cheesy grin that she was messing around. She sighed... seeing 3 smiling and joking around was a nice change of pace. She bet 8 got to see it all the time since they live together… still… her heart fluttered from seeing it. She also heard 8’s adorable giggling next to her. She had to cover her face with her hands to hide her blush cause 8 sounded so cute! She just wanted to gush about it so much to 3! Suddenly she found her head pulled from her hands and her lips met 3’s… what? 3 pulled away after a couple of seconds with a smug grin on her face.

3: Your food, madame.

She spoke in a smug voice… like she knew that 4 wouldn't be able to counter that… which… fair. 4 just grumbled and accepted her food, blushing the whole time. 8 was laughing up a storm next to her though.

After lunch, they all sat back down on the couch ready to watch their second movie, 4 picking the romcom this time… 4 will admit she didn't get to spend much time watching this one… she was too busy trying to breathe between 3’s kisses. Occasionally 3 would sneak in a kiss with 8.

4: H-hey! Sh-shouldn't we b-

She was cut off from another passion filled kiss from 3. Her current situation was heavenly. 8 was holding her down gently on her lap, while having her face 3, who was towering over her, gently but passionately kissing her. It amazed 4 how gentle 3 can be. She always let 4 and 8 set the pace in their relationship, was never rough with them, and always made sure she wasn't hurting them… 

8: Threeeee! You're hogging our girlfriend! I want a turn as well!

4: Eh!?

4 was still trying to catch her breath when 8 turned her head slightly and kissed her herself. 8 was usually a little rougher with her affection. The kiss she trapped 4 in was searing and fierce, the exact opposite of 3’s kisses. 8 was never afraid to show the extent of her love to 3 or 4. 4 eventually had to beg for them to let her breathe or else she might actually pass out. She cursed her tiny lung capacity…

4’s face was completely flushed red, she felt lightheaded, but… it was so nice… 3 and 8 apologized profusely… they just missed her a lot. They weren't happy with the living arrangements either.

4 turned back to the TV… the movie had ended a while ago. They had been so busy kissing and cuddling that they missed the entire movie and then some…

3 decided the best way to save face was to get up and put in the third movie…

3: Hey uh… can I stretch out my legs?

8: Oh yeah sure.

4: Wait… where are we gonna sit?

Moments later, 4 found out… she was currently sandwiched between her girlfriends, her head resting on 3’s chest, while 8 was resting on her back. Now you may be wondering… why is 4 sandwiched between her girlfriends? Well you see… 8 is a full head taller than 4. And 3 is half a head taller than 8. Which infuriates 4 to no end. Do you realize how hard it is to kiss your girlfriends when they are so tall that even standing on your toes isn't enough?! 4 knows how Pearl feels…

This means that when 3 stretches out on the couch, she takes up the whole couch. 8 all but shoved 4 onto 3 before she climbed on 4. 4 thanked the gods that 8 had an athletic build… otherwise she'd be crushed… at least it wasn't 3 on top… 3 used a dynamo roller… you figure it out.

4: (WHY ARE BOTH MY GIRLFRIENDS SO FUCKING HOT OH MY COD PLEASE HELP ME!)

Eventually 4 got used to it and the three of them got settled in to watching the movie. Of course that didn't stop 3 or 8 from occasionally giving 4 a kiss during a dull moment. At one point during a lull in the action, 4 noticed 3 just staring forward at her and 8.

4: Uh 3? Any reason you’re staring?

3: Just wondering what I did to deserve these two beautiful angels in front of me.

Even 8 blushed at that. Not many people called 4 beautiful. Cute? Adorable? Yes. But a beautiful angel was not on the list of things she'd been called. She couldn't help but bury herself into 3’s chest and hug 3 tightly.

After a few minutes of making sure 3 knew how happy that comment made her, 4 returned to watching the movie with them. By the time it ended it was already 7.

4: So… now what?

8: Well first off we need to clean up. Then we need more food. Then 3 and I generally read for a little bit or go back to sleep. Normally it's a bit later cause we sleep in…

3: Yeah… but a certain little cutie woke us up early!

4: Well sorry I was so bored!

3: You know we love you.

4: Yeah I do. Who could resist me?

They all got up, stretched, cleaned up and got some more sandwiches, 3 desperately needed to go shopping… and settled back down in the living room, 3 flipping through the channels to see if anything of interest was on, while 8 picked out a book she wanted to read. 4 realized she never told Marie where she was going today… she checked her phone and sure enough… she had a bunch of texts and a missed call from Marie.

4: Oh crap… I forgot to tell mom what I was doing…

She was worried for nothing however… all the messages were just Marie wondering where she was before letting her know she was gonna be gone for a couple days. She recommended staying with 3 and 8 cause she trusted them too keep her out of trouble. The voicemail simply told her to check in with her whenever she got around to checking her phone.

4 tapped out a message “HI mom! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten in touch all day! I've actually been with 3 and 8 this entire time.” which was met immediately with an OK from Marie.

4: Figures… mom doesn't really like making huge fusses about these kind of things… all that panic for nothing I guess.

4 decided to join 8 in reading a book since that was more interesting than watching 3 flick through channels. 4 actually liked the atmosphere of the house right now. It felt… domestic she guessed. It was cozy… curled up on a couch with her girlfriends… actually enjoying being lazy for once. Normally she had to be doing something, and sitting around at home was never fun… but today was great!

Eventually though, everyone began to feel tired… it was time to turn in for the day. 3 immediately grabbed 4 and carried her to the bedroom over her shoulder.

4: H-HEY! PUT ME DOWN! I DID NOT ASK TO BE CARRIED!

3: I know. I just want too.

8: She normally does that to me every night. It's refreshing to see her do it to someone else.

After they all got ready for bed, 4 found herself between her girlfriends again, being the middle spoon… it was really comfy actually… cuddling into 8’s chest while pressing her back into 3’s front. All while 8 was holding her and 3 holding both of them… she really couldn’t wait to move in and experience this every night...

3: So 4… how was your first lazy day?

8: Yeah… hope it wasn't too much torture for you.

4: Well actually… I really enjoyed it! I haven't had this much fun since… well… I can't remember actually! Though I don't think I can do 2 in a row.

8: Oh cod no. We’ve just been busy all week… we decided to take the day off and just relax and unwind. 

3: yeah. Lazy days are a treat for us. Don't worry, we'll be out and about tomorrow. 

4: Sounds fun! Can't wait to join you guys!

3: Great! Then you get to help me carry the groceries!

4 let out a groan. She really did just walk into that one…

~Fin


	2. Cuddle Time with Maskull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little miscommunication and confused feelings leads to quite a shocking revelation for Skull...
> 
> (Sorry about the delay between posting this and adding the tags regarding Skull and Mask, I hit a block midway through writing and had already added them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topic- Mask/Skull  
> Prompt- Cuddling  
> Credit to iCyanz

It was Saturday, so Skull was making his way down to Mask's place for their weekly hangout. Skull had gotten a new game they could try out together! He was so excited! Skull loved spending time with Mask, he was his best friend and everything seemed a little better with him around. Except for the racing of his heart... that happened whenever Mask would reveal his face around him... He isn't sure why it happened... He just knew that he was one of the few people to have seen Mask's face. It made him feel special. He shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to focus on where he was walking, or else he'd walk past... Mask's house... taking a quick look around made him realize... he already had. He sighed and turned around to find familiar territory...

Mask sighed wondering where his boyfriend was. it was thirty minutes past the meet up time... he probably just got lost again. Mask himself wasn't scared of much, but he did worry for his boyfriend Skull. He was shy and quiet, but sweet once you got to know him, and Mask knew him pretty well. They were dating after all. As Mask was musing, he heard knocking on his door. Getting up from the couch, he walked over and opened it.

"Skull! You made it! I was getting worried!" Mask chuckled, his voice currently muffled by his gas mask. He stepped aside to let Skull in, smiling to himself as he admired his boyfriend. It seemed like he just ran here...

"You OK?"

"Yeah ha... ha..." Skull was breathing hard, "I just ran for like... 10 minutes... I walked past your house, then ran back, missed it again, turned around, somehow ran further past it than the first time, and then I finally made the right turn..." 

Mask blinked a few times in astonishment... before he started snickering, and soon he was full on laughing. That just the sort of thing that would happen to his boyfriend. His laughter was contagious as Skull was soon laughing along with him. Skull was just happy Mask wasn’t upset with him.

Mask removed his mask and brought Skull into a hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. Skull felt his face flush red. He was never sure if this was a Mask thing or if Mask was flirting with him… love was complicated for him. He had to go off his own information, as no one had ever told him and now he was too scared to ask. He knew he wanted Mask to love him though.

Mask and Skull settled down in the living room, Mask sitting behind Skull, arms wrapped around his waist and his head resting on Skull’s shoulder, allowing him to nuzzle Skull easily. Mask wasn't actually playing with Skull. He was much more interested in cuddling and watching. Plus whenever Skull did something cool he had an excuse to tell him how cool he was.

Skull was having trouble focusing. Normally he and Mask played together. But today Mask told him he just felt like watching him play. Something about not being as good as him, which Skull thought was dumb cause Mask almost always kept up with him in the games they played… but if Mask wanted to watch, he'd give him something to watch. But… Mask was also cuddling him… which was distracting. Not in a bad way! He liked it! But feeling Mask's arms around him was nice. He hoped this was love… it was great!

About an hour into playing Mask sighed to himself. He was gonna say it. He loved Skull. He hasn't said it outloud before, though he's sure Skull knows. After all… why else would he be fine with the kisses and dates? Gathering his courage, Mask asked if Skull could pause the game. When he did, Mask took a moment to collect himself…

“Skull… we've been dating for a whi-”

“WAIT! WE'RE DATING?!”

What. Mask was thoroughly confused… did Skull not realize they were dating?

“I mean I certainly don't mind dating but when did this happen?!” Skull was even more confused than Mask.

Mask blinked a few times in confusion… they've been dating for a few months now… he had first asked Skull out to go get some food at a diner. They got a couple’s desert… he figured it was a good sign of his feelings for Skull.

He reminded Skull of their first date. Mask had led Skull to the diner, holding hands the whole time. They had sat at a table for two. Mask had been blushing and stuttering the whole time.

The more he explained the redder Skull's face became. He had no idea that was a date! Mask just asked if he wanted to go eat at that diner nearby! He even said it was his treat!

“You said we've been dating for a while… and that was several months ago… H-how many other dates have we gone on?” Skull asked nervously. He was so embarrassed…

Mask began recounting the more memorable ones… there was the time they went bowling… they were both pretty bad but it was fun! Then there was the amusement park two months ago… that was when Mask first kissed Skull. They had taken a picture together. They had been on a few movie dates as well.

With each occasion brought up, Skull buried his face further into his hands. He was such an idiot sometimes. Here he was, wishing Mask loved him and getting confused over his own feelings. When in reality, he already had Mask's love and he was just too much of an airhead to notice!

Mask was getting concerned about Skull… he was getting close to pressing his hands into the ground with his face pressed into his hands.

Mask hesitantly started to speak up, “Skull? Are… are you ok? I'll understand if you don't want to keep uh… going on dates…”

Skull shot up faster than anything Mask had seen before, both hands in Skull's grasp. He looked a little panicked…

“No! I’d love to continue dating! I'm just… ashamed that i never realized… I'm such an airhead! I've just been hoping that you loved me and could help me learn what love really was for a while now…” Skull was beating himself up over how stupid he was when he heard Mask laughing. OK now he was really confused…

Once Mask pulled himself together, he looked at Skull smiling.

“Yeah, you may be an airhead… but you're my airhead. And I wouldn't have it anyother way.”

“So… we're b-b-boyfriends now r-right?”

“Technically we have been… but yeah… we are. I love you Skull…”

“I… I love you too Mask.”

Skull then did something that shocked Mask… he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It was the first time he'd ever kissed him… Mask felt his heart swell with joy. He'd been waiting for that.

“Skull… you wanna go back to playing?”

“Nah… how about we just… cuddle for a while?”


End file.
